Valon hetki
by Kiemura14
Summary: "Tino vetää syvään henkeä ja antaa katseensa seurata muukalaisen siipien reunaviivoja." Tino, Lucifer
1. Valon hetki

**A/N:**Oudoin ideani parituksesta tai crossoverista... Tekosyynä saa olla fakta, että kyseessä on kaksi lempihahmoani. :D Aika crack!paritus, mutta fic itsessään on aika vakavasti otettavissa.

* * *

Lucifer taitaa taiat. Silloin kauan sitten, kun hän vielä oli pieni, Michael ja Isä opettivat hänelle ensimmäisen loitsunsa. Isä neuvoi ja Lucifer kuunteli. Michael näytti miten taika tehtiin ja hän sai sen näyttämään niin yksinkertaiselta ja helpolta. Vain kevyt käden liike, ja jotain kaunista tapahtui.

Loitsu synnytti kukan.

Kun tuli Luciferin vuoro yrittää, hän sai kokea pettymyksen. Ilma ei värähdellytkään kukan muotoon, eikä mitään tapahtunut. Ei pienintäkään merkkiä tai liikahdusta. Kai Isä näki pettymyksen hänen kasvoiltaan, sillä hän lohdutti, että harva onnistui aina ensimmäisellä kerralla. Michael kumartui veljensä puoleen ja kertoi, ettei itsekkään onnistunut heti. Se antoi Luciferille tukea, ja hän saikin voimaa yrittää uudelleen.

Harjoittelun jälkeen hänellä oli kädessään suuri keltainen kukka. Se oli pitempi kuin enkeli itse ja Luciferin täytyi pitää siitä kaksin käsin kiinni, kun sen kukinta huojui painavana hänen olkansa taakse. Hänen perheensä antoi aplodit saavutukselle, ja Lucifer nolostuneena yritti piilottaa kasvonsa. Isä nauroi ja otti kukan sanoen laittavansa sen turvaan. Yksi kysymys jäi kuitenkin vaivaamaan Luciferin mieltä.

"Mikä kukka se on?"

Isä pysähtyi ja mietti. Kukan keltaiset terälehdet säihkyivät kontrastissa vasten tummaa viittaa.

"Mikset nimeäisi sitä itse? Se on aivan uusi laji, joten se on sinun oikeutesi."

Vaikka kuinka paljon Lucifer etsi vastausta, hän ei löytänyt sitä. Mikä kuvaisi tarpeeksi sen kasvuvoimaa, mikä keltaista kirkkautta? Pienen enkelin näkökulmasta kasvi oli melkein jättiläismäinen.

Michaelin kasvoilla välähti ymmärrys. Hän astui lähemmäksi ja painoi kätensä pikkuveljensä olkapäälle. "Saanko minä auttaa?" hän kysyi. Ja totta kai Lucifer tahtoi kuulla isoveljensä mielipiteen, olihan Michael usein yhtä viisas kuin Isä.

"Se voisi olla auringonkukka. Yhtä kirkas, keltainen ja mahtava kuin aurinko. Aurinko antaa maalle kaiken, ja siihen maahan tämä kukka juurtuu."

Michael hymyilee.

"Ja olethan sinä sen luoja, meidän pikku valomme."

Niin Lucifer oli tehnyt ensimmäisen loitsunsa.

* * *

Maailmanloppu on viimein saapunut, ja Lucifer itsekin maahan. Niin kauan hän on odottanut tätä aikaa, jolloin hänen häkkinsä ovet viimein avataan. Kyllä Lucifer tietää mitä se hänelle merkitsee. Michael on vahvempi ja tahtoessaan varmasti nujertaa sielunvihollisen viimeisen kerran. Ei armoa enää, ja Lucifer pystyy kuvittelemaan omien siipiensä palaneen varjon vasten taistelukentän veristä pintaa. Ennustus on häntä vastaan. Silti hän ei aio luovuttaa, sillä kukaan ei onnistu ensimmäisellä keralla eikä toisellakaan, jos ei edes yritä.

Tämä on ihmisten syytä.

Ihmiset repivät Luciferin perheen hajalle, ihmiset tuhosivat maan. Dean ja Sam Winchesterin muodossa he tuhosivat myös koko maailman. Kamppailu tulee polttamaan tuhkaksi kaiken, mitä Lucifer on koskaan rakastanut. Vuoret vajoavat meriin ja hyökyaallot pyyhkäisevät mantereiden yli. Lopulta ei ole mitään jäljellä. Kaikki vain yksinkertaisten, likaisten ja pahojen ihmisten takia.

Astiat eivät ole vielä antaneet suostumustaan. Helvetin ja taivaan joukot odottavat reunalla, valmiina hyökkäämään kunhan kaikki on valmista. Luciferilla ei ole oikeastaan mitään tekemistä, Sam sanoo kuitenkin _kyllä_ vasta Detroitissa. Niinpä enkeli vaeltaa rakkaan planeettansa ympäri ja etsii vielä koskemattomia ihmeitä. Hän sukeltaa syvälle valtameriin ja kulkee tuntemattomissa luolastoissa. Hän etsii vielä valloittamattomat metsät ja katsoo aurinkoon tuulen suutelemilta dyyneiltä.

Hän vierailee jokaisessa maassa. Eräässä niistä hän huomaa valtion personifikaation. Lucifer kääntää katseensa pois tuosta olennosta. Hän ei pidä ihmisistä, ja vielä vähemmän näistä hirviöistä, jotka ovat itsessään tuhansien, miljoonien ihmisten summia. Lucifer lennähtää ja katoaa mantereen toiselle laidalle.

Kuluu viikkoja. Ukrainassa hän kohtaa auringonkukkapellon. Se saa hänet hetkeksi ajattelemaan, mistä hän pitää ihmisissä. Ehkä tämä pelto olisi yksi niistä asioista, ja Lucifer astelee kukkien keskellä. Vieläkin ne ovat häntä pidempiä niin, että ne estävät auringonsäteiden laskeutumisen alas asti. Lucifer jääkin hetkeksi varjoon.

Ukrainasta hän lentää pohjoiseen.

* * *

Keskikesän tuuli hulmuttaa kaikkea mitä pystyy: puita, orsia, ruohoa ja kukkia. Se nappaa kiinni horsmaan ja niittyleinikkiin. Tuuli painaa voimansa myös vasten nuorta miestä, joka yksin niityllä istuu. Hän on repinyt kymmenittäin kukkia itselleen ja tekee niistä nyt seppelettä. Hän tahtoisi antaa sen kovasti jollekin toiselle, mutta seuranaan hänellä on vain niityn ötökät. Yksi niistä, leppäkerttu, on jo ehtinyt hänen hiuksiinsa. Myös toinen asia harmittaa häntä. Hänen suosikkikukkansa ei kasva tällä niityllä. Turhaan hän oli myös metsästä etsinyt kieloa.

Mies kohottaa päänsä kuullessaan äänen. Se oli melkein kuin siivenisku, mutta eivät linnut tee niin kovaa ääntä.

Niityllä on joku. Askeleet kahisevat heinikossa, mutta ketään ei näy. Se on outoa, sillä alue on aava. Ehkä hänen mielensä vain tekee hänelle kepposia?

* * *

Niityllä on jo joku. Aluksi Lucifer luulee sen olevan ihminen, mutta hahmosta huokuu liikaa voimaa. Nuori mies paljastuukin nopeasti valtioksi, kun Lucifer testaa olentoa taioillaan.

Jostain syystä Lucifer ei tahdokaan lähteä heti.

Yleensä hän olisi poistunut inhosta, mutta jonkin takia nuorukainen ei ole niin vastenmielinen. Ei ainakaan nyt, kun toinen ei edes huomannut Luciferin saapumista. Ehkä mies oli liian keskittynyt seppeleensä tekoon.

On kaunis kesäpäivä ja niittykin kylpee pilvettömän taivaan alla. Ainoastaan tuuli puhaltaa liian viileää ilmaa, sillä enkeli nauttii enemmän poltteesta kuin vilpoisuudesta. Lucifer tarttuukin tuuleen ja rauhoittaa sen. Rauhallinen hiljaisuus laskeutuu kedolle.

Paholaisen tekee mieli rikkoa se.

* * *

"Kuka sinä olet?"

Tino säikähtää kysymystä. Se tulee hänen selkänsä takaa, ja ainakin voi sanoa osan mysteeristä selvinneen. Mutta kuinka joku oli päässyt niin lähelle huomaamatta? Tino kääntyy katsomaan äänen omistajaa.

Hänen katseensa kohtaa kauneimman olennon, jonka hän on koskaan nähnyt. Tino vetää syvään henkeä ja antaa katseensa seurata muukalaisen siipien reunaviivoja. Olento on kirkas ja hetken Suomen silmiin sattuu.

"Enkeli?" Tino kysyy epävarmana, unohtaen jo kysytyn kysymyksen.

Olento hymyilee hiukan.

* * *

"Tuskinpa se on nimesi. Mutta, kyllä, minä olen enkeli.

Lucifer on lievästi huvittunut. On hieman outoa, että valtio näkee hänen siipensä. Se ei ole kuitenkaan mahdotonta. Mielessään Lucifer nauraa miehen reaktiolle, niin hämmästyneeltä pienempi näytti. Mitä toinen mahtaisi ajatella, jos saisi tietää olevansa yksin paholaisen kanssa?

Tuskin mitään hyvää.

* * *

Oikea enkeli! Tino ei ole koskaan ollut niin kiinnostunut kristinuskosta, mutta nyt hänen täytyy myöntää olevansa vakuuttunut. Tino punastuu kevyesti enkelin herjalle. Toivottavasti hän ei vaikuttanut liian tyhmältä.

Tinon katse osuu keskeneräiseen seppeleeseen sylissään. Voisiko hän antaa sen enkelille?

"Minä olen Tino. Entä mikä sinun nimesi on?"

Saako enkeleiltä edes kysyä nimeä? Tinon kädet palaavat kukkien ympärille. Hänen täytyy saada työnsä valmiiksi ennen kuin enkeli lentää pois.

* * *

Tino. Se ei ole mikään erityisen kiinnostava nimi, mutta näyttää sopivan kantajalleen ihan hyvin. Tinon kädet punovat kissankellon ja kultapiiskun yhteen. Hän vaikuttaa melko taitavalta. Valtio katsoo Luciferiin odottavasti, ja enkeli huomaa silmien erikoisen värin. Lucifer ei ole nähnyt ennen liloja silmiä. Ehkä se oli normaali väri valtioilla?

Mutta mitä Lucifer voisi sanoa? Kertoa totuuden?

Jostain syystä hän ei tahtoisi tehdä sitä. Totuus varmasti ajaisi miehen pois… Toisaalta miksi hänen täytyisi välittää tämän onnettoman olennon mielipiteestä pätkääkään? Tino on aivan yhtä turha kuin ihmiset, ehkä pahempikin.

Lucifer ei välitä.

* * *

"Lucifer"

Enkeli viimein vastaa. Tinon kädet pysähtyvät hetkeksi ja hän valitsee kasasta uuden kukan. Vastaus ei ole aivan sitä mitä hän olisi odottanut.

"Niin kuin paholainen vai?" hän kysyy. Luciferin kasvoilla välähtää hetkeksi viha, ennen kuin hänen kasvonsa taipuvat tylyyn maskiin. Tino tietää kysyneensä väärän kysymyksen. Ei ketään saa tuomita nimen pohjalta. Hän huokaisee ja kääntää kasvonsa siniseen taivaiseen. On lämmin, ja Tinon tekisi mieli karata aurinkoa ja enkeliä pakoon metsän varjoon.

"Et tainnut pitää kysymyksestäni" Tino sanoo ja hymyilee hieman. "Jos et tahdo vastata, niin minua ei haittaa."

* * *

"Miksi minun tulisi välittää mikä sinua haittaa ja mikä ei?" Luciferin ääneen on hiipinyt annos ivaa ja katkeruutta.

Paholainen. Totta kai Lucifer on sielunvihollinen, mutta onko sen pakko olla ainoa asia mitä muut hänestä huomaavat. Tämäkin tietämätön lapsi ensi töikseen haukkuu hänet. Lucifer on enkeli! Arkkienkeli, Isänsä suosikki. Yksi voimakkaimmista enkeleistä ja olennoista koskaan!

"Minä _olen_ paholainen. Kerro minulle miksi en tappaisi sinua nyt?

Valtio katsoo häntä alta kulmain ja puree huultaan. Hän selvästikin miettii mitä vastaisi, ettei Lucifer surmaisi häntä tähän paikkaan.

Nuorukainen hymyilee; hiukan surullisesti ja samalla ilkikurisesti. Hän nostaa uuden kukan maasta ja lausuu vastauksensa.

"Voit tehdä sen sitten, kun olen saanut tämän valmiiksi. Olisi onnetonta, jos olisin tullut tänne asti tekemään seppelettä ja sitten jättänyt sen kesken."

Lucifer myöntyy ja odottaa. Turhautuminen heikkenee, mutta pysyy tarpeeksi vahvana veritekoon. Antakoon lapsen leikkiä leikkinsä loppuun, hänellä ei ole kuitenkaan pakomahdollisuuksia. Enkeli laskeutuu itsekin heiniin ja nauttii auringosta. Samalla hän valvoo, ettei Tino hidastele tahallaan. Seppeleestä puuttuikin vain loppusilaus.

Kauniimpaa seppelettä saa hakea.

Lucifer kohottaa kätensä tappaakseen. Voima nousee hänen sisällään ja ilma sähköistyy...

* * *

"Odota" Tino huudahtaa, kun hän tuntee energian voimistuvan ympärillään. Hän hätäisesti tarttuu enkeliin ja onnistuu kaatamaan toisen maahan selälleen. Lucifer näyttää yllättyneeltä ja hiukan tuupertuneelta. Jos tilanne olisi toinen, Tino luultavasti nauraisi enkelin olemukselle. Tino nappaa seppeleen ja heilauttaa sormeaan jo istumaan nousseen enkelin kasvojen edessä. Hänellä ei ole enää mitään menetettävää.

"Älä sano mitään." Tino kuiskaa ja painaa lahjansa Luciferin hiuksille. Hämmästys leviää uudelleen enkelin kasvoille ja Tino on melkein ylpeä, kuinka hyvä hän on jo lukemaan uutta tuttavaansa. On harmi, jos kaikki loppuu nyt. Ainakin kerran Tino olisi halunnut nähdä ystävänsä, sanoa hyvästit. Mutta jos tämä on hänen loppunsa, hän ei aio lähteä maailmasta katkerana.

"Tämä on sinulle."

Lucifer olkoon hänen viimeinen ystävänsä.

* * *

Lucifer tulee nopeasti lopputulokseen, että valtio on täysin hullu. Tai vähintään itsetuhoinen. Ensin hän kaataa Luciferin, sitten kukittaa. Seppele on juuri sopiva Luciferin päähän. Hänellekö Tino teki sitä? Enkeli tahtoisi tietää mitä toinen oikein ajattelee, mutta ei saa edes omista ajatuksistaan selvää.

Kuka antaa murhaajalleen lahjan?

Lucifer pitää Tinon rohkeudesta ja pieni osa hänestä tahtoisi halata uhriaan. Vai päätyykö Tino uhriksi ollenkaan?

"Miksi annoit tämän?" Lucifer kysyy. Hän ei tiedä mitä odottaa. Olisiko se hyvä syy vai itsekeskeinen keino vaikuttaa Luciferiin?

Tino epäröi, mutta katsoo enkeliin. Hän ei oikeastaan tiedä miksi tahtoi antaa seppeleen.

"Olet kaunis" Tino sanoo ennen kuin ehtii ajatella parempaa vastausta. Mutta ehkä se on hyvä niin, onhan se vain totuus. Lucifer on kaunis ja kirkas. Kauniimpi kuin mikään mitä Tino on nähnyt ennen. Ovatko muutkin enkelit yhtä komeita?

"Se sopii sinulle." Tino toteaa ja koskee hellästi enkeliin. Hän korjaa seppeleen asentoa hieman ja hymyilee. Hänellä ei ole parempaa vastausta.

* * *

Tino näyttää olevan itkun partaalla. Jokin suru on noussut myös Luciferin ajatuksiin, kun Tino lempeästi asettaa seppeleen paremmin. Tinon totuus ei ole suuri tai syvällinen syy. Mutta tänään se on tarpeeksi. Lucifer on kylmä, mutta nyt jää hänessä hellittää vähän. Hän voisi silti tappaa Tinon. Käyhän se armosta, kun hänen ei tarvitse kitua sitten, kun sota syttyy todellisiin liekkeihinsä.

Mutta ei Lucifer tohdi Tinoa tappaa.

Hiljaisuus on laskeutunut uudelleen niitylle ja viileä tuuli valtaa taas sijaa. Auringon eteen on hiipimässä kevyt pilvimassa. Tino on sittenkin hiukan peloissaan, vaikka uskoi pystyvänsä kohtaamaan kuoleman surutta. Lucifer taasen ei tiedä mitä tehdä. Lähteäkö?

Kunnes hän oivaltaa mikä on oikea teko.

* * *

"Mitä haluat vastalahjaksi? Minä voin antaa sinulle mitä tahansa tästä maailmasta. Eikä sinun tarvitse pelätä, en huijaa sinua tai vie sieluasi."

Tino vetäytyy kauemmaksi sanojen voimasta. Hän epäilee Luciferia, sillä miten hän voisi luottaa toisen sanoihin. Hän kuitenkin miettii mitä tahtoisi, jos lupaus olisi totta. Tino ei saa kuitenkaan mieleensä mitään järkevää. Seppele ei kuitenkaan ole kaikista ylellisin lahja…

Lucifer istuu lähemmäksi Tinoa ja vetää tämän yllättäen siipiensä suojaan. On kulunut pitkä aika, kun kukaan on ollut hänen lähellään. Tino ansaitsee sen kokemuksen sillä hän on ensimmäinen, joka on kohdellut häntä yksilönä edes vähän aikaa.

Lucifer aistii pelon miehen sisällä. Onneksi se laantuu, ja Tino hengittää syvään höyhenten alla. Kun Tino ei sano mitään, enkeli vetää hänet kokonaan syleilyynsä.

"Tuota… On yksi asia, minkä tahtoisin. Etsin sitä, mutta en löytänyt."

Lucifer nyökkää.

"Mitä siis tahdot?"

Tino kiemurtelee enkelin sylissä kunnes saa suunsa vasten Luciferin korvaa. Hänen hengityksensä koskettaa vaaleaa ihoa lämpimänä ja kosteana. Niin Tino kuiskaa toiveensa paholaisen korvaan.

Lucifer kuuntelee pyynnön. Ilo läikähtää hänen sisällään, ja hän nauraa hiljaa. Niin suloinen utukuva, varsinkin kun hän oli pelännyt Tinon anovan jotain typerää. Tinon haave on jotain, minkä toteuttamisesta Lucifer voi nauttia.

Niinpä Lucifer loihtii käteensä kimpun kieloja. Hän taikoo ne yhteen ja sovittaa ne nuoremman hiuksille.

He erkanevat kedolta ystävinä.


	2. Croatoan

"Croatoan."

Joku nimesi sairauden, ja pian se nimi paistatteli jokaisen lehden pääotsikossa. Se sana sujahti uutistenlukijan huulilta kello kymmenen uutisissa ja siitä nimestä kuiskuteltiin hiljaa, pelokkaasti työpaikkojen kahvipöydissä. Croatoan. Kauan sitten, kadonneet siirtolaiset kirjoittivat nimen puunpintaan, ainoana todisteena olemassa olostaan. Croatoan.

Sen nimen sai perituho ja ihmiskunnan kurja kuolema.

Tino maistaa sanaa ja pyörittää sitä kielellään. Hän tuntee nousevan tuhon ja kauhun luissaan. Vielä ei ole maailma nähnyt tuon sanan voimaa, vaikka kuolema korjasi jo osan satoaan. Niittomies hiljensi parkuvat lapset ja korahtelevat aikuiset, nappasi mukanaan miehen jos toisenkin. Tauti oli tappava, kukaan tartunnan saaneista ei ollut tähän mennessä toipunut.

Tiedemiehet etsivät kuumeisesti vastausta, parannusta. He häärivät laitoksissaan, suojamaskien takana. Tutkivat virusta ja yrittivät löytää sen kaikenkattavan pelastuksen. Tino jo tiesi, että kaikki oli vasta alussa. Hän tiesi toivon olevan turhaa.

_Lucifer sen hänelle kertoi._

_Astui huoneeseen yömyöhään tuntemattoman kehossa. Tino kohotti katseensa rikosromaanistaan ja nousi ylös asettaen viltin jälkeensä sohvalle. Tino melkein olisi voinut kysyä, kuka hänen asuntoonsa niin yllättäen, ilman lupaa astui, jos hän ei olisi tunnistanut hahmon siipien hentoa loistoa._

_"Lucifer?" hän kysyy erottaessaan toisen kasvoilta häivähdyksen jotain hiljaista, peiteltyä tunnetta. Mitä se oli? Pelkoa? Huolta? Vihaa?_

_"Hei." enkeli sanoi hiljaa ja luisui pois ikkunalaudalta, avoimen ikkunan luota. Ikkuna sulkeutui kuin itsestään, mutta Tinopa tiesi sen olevan Luciferin taikuutta._

_Tino katseli Luciferin tuntemattomia kasvoja. Miksi mies näytti nyt niin erilaiselta? Melkein ihmismäiseltä kaikessa epäinhimillisyydessään._

_"Mietit varmaan, miksi olen tässä muodossa."_

_Lucifer sanoo ja astelee kohti Tinoa. Enkelin askeleet ovat varmat, niin kuin aina, mutta hänen äänessään on pieni annos kitkerää epävarmuutta. Luciferin uusi keho häilyy varjona Tinon yllä ja hänen suuret kätensä painautuvat Tinon olkapäille vahvasti ja tukien._

_"Tämä on astia. Minun oikea astiani."_

_Sitten Lucifer veti Tinon takasin sohvalle, painoi alas ja veti villapeiton takaisin Tinon päälle. "Niin, ettei sinulle tule kylmä." Ja totta, Lucifer usein tuntui kylmältä, silloin ainakin, kun hän ei viitsinyt taioin tuota hallaa piilottaa. Nytkin kevyt kuura oli ehtinyt tarttua ikkunoihin ja lasiseen kahvipöytään. Siinä Tino istui ja kuunteli, kun Lucifer kevyellä äänellä kuiski totuuksia hänen korvaansa. Enkeli selitti astioista ja ennustuksista. Samista._

_Oli outoa ajatella, että Lucifer pukeutui ihmiskehoon kuin se olisi pelkkä vaate, puku._

_Hänellä oli kuulemma ollut toinenkin, nimeltään Nick. Tuota pukua Lucifer ei kuitenkaan pukenut yllään silloin, kun tuli tapaamaan Tinoa, sen virheiden takia. Pieni osa Tinosta ei halunnut tietää, mitä nuo "virheet" olivat. Luonteeltaan kuitenkin pieni valtio oli aina ollut utelias, ja niinpä hän kysyi, mitä enkeli oikein tarkoitti._

_"Nickin keho ei kestänyt voimaani. Se meni rikki. Vuosi verta, mätäni."_

_Tino tukahdutti inhon sisältään. Hän tiesi, mitä meiltä Lucifer ihmisistä oli. Yritti joskus muuttaa toisen mielipidettä, siinä koskaan onnistumatta. Lucifer liekutteli korvaan niistä kauheuksista, mitä Tinokin oli nähnyt, niistä mitä hänellekin tehtiin._

_Pahoja. Se oli Luciferin mielipide ihmisistä._

_"Sam on parempi."_

_Lucifer sanoi ja kietoi vilttiä yhä tiukemmalle Tinon ympärille. Hetken hänestä tuntui, kuin häntä kiedottaisiin seittiin ja vangittaisiin ansaan. Aivan kuin Lucifer ei tahtoisi Tinon nousevan. Tino rimpuili irti peitosta, ei tahtonut jäädä sen valheelliseen lämpöön kiinni._

_Tino kohotti kätensä vasten Luciferin nuoria kasvoja. Hän antoi sen sitten liukua Samin ruskeaan, pehmeään tukkaan. On hassua, että Samin vartalo on jopa pidempi kuin Luciferin oma._

_Lucifer tarttui Tinon käteen ja veti sen pois hiuksistaan._

_"Tapan heidät. Kaikki ihmiset."_

_Lucifer totesi sen faktana, eikä jättänyt mitään vaihtoehtoja ilmaan. Se on totuus, jota kukaan ei pysty muuttamaan. No, ehkä Jumala pystyisi, mutta häntä se ei kiinnosta. Tinon käsi jäätyi Luciferin kädessä. Se sattui melkein, mutta onneksi Tino on tehty kestämään kylmää._

_"Pyyhin heidät pois. Taudilla. Se paljastaa ihmisten todellisen luonnon, poistaa estot. Näyttää kuinka verenhimoisia ja järjettömiä nämä kurjat apinat todella ovat. Ihmiset saavat tappaa toisensa."_

_Tino nauroi, kun ei muutakaan voinut. "Miten minun olisi pitänyt tietää, että sinulle ei saa näyttää zombie-elokuvia?" hän kysyi ei keneltäkään._

_Lucifer käänsi katseensa pois ja teki selvästikin lähtöä._

_"Croatoan on viruksen nimi. Aluksi se vain tappaa, mutta pian se tekee tappajaksi." Hän sanoi, eikä vieläkään katsonut Tinoon. Sitten kuului vain siipien lehahdus, ja Lucifer oli poissa. Tino yksin jätettynä itki elämän ja kuoleman epäreilua peliä. _

_Paholainen ja paha, silti Tino vieläkin luotti-, ei rakasti Luciferia._

Tino ei jaksanut enää mennä töihin. Mitä järkeä hänen olisi enää pyörittää ja avustaa valtiota, kun kaikki kuitenkin taipuisi kuoleman kitaan? Tino istuu asunnossaan ja katselee sumein silmin uutisvirtaa. Lopulta hän luovuttaa ja ryhtyy katselemaan kaikkia elokuviaan läpi.

Miksei Lucifer edes hyvästejä voinut heittää?

Tino pohtii Tautia. Siksi sitä Suomessa usein kutsuttiin, kun Croatoan ei taipunutkaan niin hyvin suomalaiseen kieleen. Vielä se ei ollut edes ehtinyt rajojen sisälle, mutta Tino oli varma, että pian joku toisi tartunnan maahan.

Tino on ennenkin kohdannut miehiä, joiden suurin toive on tuottaa kärsimystä ympärilleen, jättää ruumiit tienvarsiin tai avonaisiin joukkohautoihin. Oi miksi, hän oli yhden kanssa mennyt ystävystymään? Miksi hän ei työntänyt Luciferia pois elämästään, mielestään ja sydämestään? Miksi hän ei vieläkään tuntenut vihaa, vaikka kokonaiset maat joutuivat kaaoksen valtaan?

Lucifer istuutuu Tinon viereen, eikä ole huomaavinaankaan toisen kyyneleitä.

"Ensimmäinen kantaja on saapunut maahasi" hän sanoo sen kuin säätiedotuksen, neutraalisti ja kevyen iloisesti. Tino toivoo ilon olevan valhetta, sillä hän ei kestäisi yhtään loukkausta enempää.

"Sinulla on kaksi vaihtoehtoa; kuolla tai kuolla."

Tino nauraa kyynelten ja sormiensa väliin. Lucifer sylkäisi lauseen ulos vakavana, mutta Tino tuntee kutittavan epävitsin vatsassaan. Hän karkaa Luciferin viereltä keittiöön ja kaivaa vesilasin yläkaapista. Hän on liian väsynyt odottamaan sitä, että vesihana jaksaisi antaa kylmää vettä.

Sillä aikaa, kun Tino juo lasinsa tyhjäksi Lucifer tulee lähemmäksi.

"Mietin tätä jo aiemmin. Kuinka voin armosta tappaa sinut, ennen kuin kuolet ihmistesi mukana. En tehnyt sitä ja kadun sitä nyt. Se olisi ollut varmasti helpompaa ensitapaamisella."

Lucifer puhuu nopeasti. Hän on saapunut lauseisiin, jotka todella kammottavat häntä, vaikka hän ei koskaan sitä myöntäisi. Tino laskee lasinsa alas.

"Et tapa minua."

"Et ymmärrä. Croatoan tulee olemaan tuskallinen sinulle."

"Tiedän."

"Aloitan toisen vaiheen. Aikaisemmin kaikki ovat vain kuolleet heikkoina, hylättyinä ja puoliksi ruumiina. Nyt he nousevat viimein raivotaudin voimin tappamaan ja levittämään inhottavaa sairauttaan." Lucifer kertoo, puhuu aivan kuin pitäisi mainospuhetta. Sata ja yksi syytä, miksi Tinon pitäisi kuolla juuri nyt, eikä vasta myöhemmin.

"He ovat minun. Jos inhoat heitä, inhoat minuakin. En anna periksi, ennen kuin viimeinenkin ihmisistäni kuolee."

Ehkä se on sitä kuuluisaa suomalaista periksi antamattomuutta, sisua. Tino on äkkiä vihainen itselleen. Mitä hän teki neljän seinän sisällä, kun hänen pitäisi työskennellä ja auttaa muita? Miksei hän ei ollut varoittanut viranomaisia, valtionjohtoa? Miksei armeija vielä kerännyt voimiaan tai miksei kukaan ei valmistellut väestönsuojia tulevaa katastrofia varten? Siksi, kun Tino ei ollut tehnyt mitään. Jäänyt vain makaamaan ja odottamaan loppua. Itsesääli saisi loppua nyt.

"Jos et osaa tehdä oikeaa valintaa, minä en voi antaa sinun valita ollenkaan."

Lucifer sanoo ja hänen ääneensä ja ruskeisiin silmiinsä valuu palasia katumuksesta. Tinon silmin enkeli ei enää näytäkään niin varmalta ja vahvalta.

Hän astuu kohti Luciferia.

Tino ei ehdi halata ystäväänsä. Lucifer vetää tyhjyydestä miekkansa ja antaa sen materialisoitua tähän maailmaan. Iskee sen Tinon kehoon, joka yritti Luciferia suotta lohduttaa.

Tino kaatuu lähemmäksi ja Lucifer antaa miekan työntyä syvemmälle niin, että Tinon keho pystyy nojaamaan häneen. Veri nousee miehen keuhkoihin ja lopulta tippuu noroina suusta Luciferin rintakehän päälle. Tinon kurkusta nousee veren mukana korahtelevia äännähdyksiä, jotka kaikuvat liian kovina muuten hiljentyneessä huoneessa.

"Tämä miekka pystyy surmamaan enkelin."

Lucifer nostaa Tinon ylös ja antaa toisen pään tippua vasten olkapäätään. Veri valuu tahraten Luciferin olemuksen; olkapäät, selän, rinnuksen ja kädet.

"Se on onneksi niin vahva, että se pystyy tappamaan myös sinut, Tino."

Tino ei kuule Luciferin sanoja. Hän on liian keskittynyt kuuntelemaan veren huminaa korvissaan, sydämensä kiihkeää lyöntiä. Tino kuuntelee kipua ja omia päänsisäisiä anelujaan. Kenties Lucifer kuuli ne?

"Se on yksi aseista, jotka voivat minutkin kuolemaan langettaa."

Lucifer ei ole koskaan oppinut sanomaan hyvästejä. Hän vetää hopeisen miekkansa Tinon kehosta, vieden mukanaan myös Tinon elämän. Hän antaa kuolleen valtion valahtaa huolimattomasti lattialle.

Hetkeen hän ei tiedä, mitä hänen kuuluisi tehdä. Sitten ajatus leimahtaa hänen sielussaan ja hän nostaa tyhjän ruumiin lattialta ylös käsivarsilleen. Hän lentää niityn ylle, joka on verhoutunut syksyn hiljaiseen uneliaisuuteen.

Hän pudottaa kantamuksensa viimeisten kukkivien kasvien keskelle ja lentää länteen. Lucifer mieltää hurmeen käsistään ja näkökentästään pois, mutta unohtaa selän.

Lucifer muistaa, että ei tiedä minne Tinon kaltaisten sielut menevät.

Taivaaseenko?


End file.
